Nuestra historia juntos
by pame chan 42
Summary: Un diario de nuestras anécdotas dedicado para ti, Shintaro. —ShinHaru—.


**~xx~**

Me gusta creer que la gente piensa y rememora las cosas que han hecho en su vida. Que piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos. En qué hicieron a lo largo del día. Y si se arrepienten de una que otra acción entre todo lo que obraron.

Todos somos bilaterales. Somos malos, pero también, buenos.

Yo, supongo me gusta creer soy bueno a pesar de que a veces digan, o sienta, que soy malo. Y, me gusta creer que simple y llanamente no me arrepiento de lo que soy, que soy feliz; que sé lo soy, y me encanta la persona he logrado llegar a ser en mi vida.

Tuve suerte supongo. Respondí una pregunta vital sobre mi existencia, y además, conocí a la persona especial para mi cuando era un niño. Hermosa mi fortuna que nuestra conexión fuera desde pequeños y que mi destino estuviera enlazado a mi primer amor.

Su bello nombre era y siempre será "Shintaro Kisaragi". Yo... estaba emocionado la primera vez que lo vi. Tenía 6 años y ocurrió en una época lejana.

Él era nuevo, se acababa de mudar de su ciudad natal cercana a las olas del mar, hasta nuestros suburbios cercanos al ruido de la ciudad. Como chico nuevo, lo hicieron sentar en mi mesa, que estaba vacía pues mi antiguo compañero se había mudado por trabajo de sus padres, creo.

"¡Me llamo Haruka!" exclamé emocionado por el nuevo compañero, pero Shintaro no se inmutó.

Creo que desde ese momento comprendí la clase de amistad tendríamos y que yo sería siempre el que hablase. Shintaro a su vez supongo fue amable y me contestó diciéndome su nombre y un simple "hola" mucho después. Tenía un rostro nervioso y tímido frente a mí. Supongo me gusta creer aquello pasó así.

Me sigue gustando como se llama a pesar de que insiste su nombre es extraño.

"Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro"

Creo le dije eso aquella vez incluso, repitiendo hasta el cansancio su nombre.

"Es un nombre curioso" también comenté.

"Sí..."

Fuimos amigos largo tiempo y fue ahí cuando me cuestioné que deseaba en mí, pues... entendí era **diferente**. A una tierna edad estuve curioso, me sentí entraño y las preguntas empezaron. Recuerdo todo empezó cuando me dijo que le gustaban mis dibujos. No sé si sería buen dibujante desde esa época, pero mamá guardó algunos los cuales tienen muchos colores y me parecen "adorables", en un sentido infantil de la palabra; pero no dejan de darme risa pues, las nubes eran azules y el cielo blanco.

A pesar de todo, él siempre me alagaba, y yo terminé de igual modo alagándolo a él por sus notas altas.

Lo entendí en ese momento. Me gustaba Shintaro, y Shintaro fue mi primer amor. La alegría me embargó, tenía a alguien a quien amaba, como mi madre que siempre me contaba sus situaciones amorosa con aquella persona especial que ella conoció en la universidad, mi malhumorado padre.

A los 6 años, te cuestionas y así yo lo hice después de que una chica con rostro sonrojado dijera "que yo le gustaba". Mis sentimientos hacia Shintaro...¿estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? Y la gran pregunta que se quedó en mí más de lo que deseaba: **¿Qué era yo?**

Era un hombre que le gustaba un hombre y en esa época no sabía lo que era sentirse así, que estaba perfectamente bien que me gustara. Supongo eran tiempos diferentes de igual modo. Más, si vives en un país donde las personas siguen la idea de que el hombre es el heredero de todo, y que por ende, tenía que cumplir sus metas fisiológicas de casarse _con una mujer_ , tener hijos y envejecer y morir para que mis hijos sigan haciendo ese ciclo.

A mí no me gustaba eso y lo descubriría con el tiempo. Pero a lo 6, qué te vas a imaginar.

Yo sólo vivía sintiendo "algo" en mi mente al verlo, la necesidad de verlo a cada instante estaba y siempre lo ojeaba. Él lo notaba, pero se mofaba de mí y hacía bromas de vez en cuando, como si creyera que yo lo ojeaba porque tenía algo en el rostro, que era simple mofa, o que temía fuera a desaparecer. Algo así.

Y mi mundo se volvió él. Y no hubo más yo, fuimos sólo dos.

Nos volvimos mejores amigos y salíamos a donde se nos ocurriese —principalmente a jugar videojuegos o al parque donde mi madre nos llevaba—.

Entre experiencias que me vinculan a él, supongo de igual modo está la más importante de mi vida. Cuando empecé a buscar mi sexualidad. ¿Era hombre? ¿Era mujer? No era nada, sólo yo y a la vez, me sentía el todo del mundo y Shintaro, una parte más del rompecabezas que era yo.

Ese suceso tan importante para mi, fue cuando un día empecé a indagar entre revistas de maquillaje de mi madre...

Tenía entonces 7 años y aún continuaba sin decirle nada a nadie. Las revistas de mi madre, eran de esas que venían en el periódico que mi padre siempre leía antes de retirarse a atender a sus pacientes; mi madre esa tarde había salido de compras y Shintaro vendría solo pues por suerte, la madre de él estaba ocupada con las atenciones de la casa y su preciada hija de 5 años. Me gusta pensar Shintaro era maduro y le permitían por esto venir a visitarme, a pesar nuestras casas estuvieran a unas cuadras y el miedo de dejar a un niño de 7 por ahí.

De inmediato tomé todas las colecciones antes que él llegase. Mi madre desde pequeño me inculcó cuidar mi medio de la polución, por lo cual, reciclábamos y entre todo lo que se debía dar al días siguiente a los hombres de la limpieza, estaban sus revistas de la semana. Tomé todas las revistas y me oculté en su cuarto. Coloqué una silla sin cabezal cerca al gran espejo y las miré del inmediato.

Eran unas cuantas hojas cada una, pero ahí veía como las mujeres estaban bien vestidas. Por alguna razón siempre me han gustado las chicas de cabello corto. Me parecen lindas y creo deseaba sentirme como alguna de ellas. Me miré al espejo y mi cabello estaba un poco largo, _casi_ como las de ellas.

Siempre tendré esa visión nítida de mi reflejo, pienso en eso cada tanto.

Quise arreglármelo y me lo peiné, deseaba verme "lindo". Vi a esas mujeres llenas de maquillaje. Nunca me llegó a gustar lo suficiente por lo cual, sólo usé esos polvos para el rostro de mi madre. Me daban una cierta risa, pues, a mi madre la intentaba maquillarse cada que podía. Y los polvos me gustaba repartirlos por todo su rostro blanquecino.

Me eché un poco en la nariz y mejillas y como pensaba mis labios tenía un bonito color natural, no hice más.

Llegué a la sección de ropa de niña. Admito odio el rosa, pero me encantaban esos modelos de antaño porque eran "lindos". Quería verme así por alguna razón.

Mi mente me decía que yo... "era una niña" porque me gustaba Shintaro. Me gustaba tomarle la mano, como papá y mamá hacían. Para mí ya éramos pareja, pero sólo yo lo sabía o no sería real hasta que fuera como mi madre: "Una mujer".

Lo último fue tomar una ropa de mi madre y ponérmela. Me veía mal pues era enorme comparado conmigo. Algo que me da en cierto sentido mucha gracia ahora.

Me lo quité y fui a su "baúl de recuerdos" donde guardábamos kimonos y ropa de cuando yo y ella éramos bebés.

Por suerte, ahí había un vestido de ella. Me lo probé, pero increíblemente... no me gustó. Increíblemente a pesar de lo que creía yo, que sería "una niña" cuando me pusiera eso... aquello no pasó.

Me sentí incómodo con ese vestido. No estaba a gusto. Me pregunté entonces "¿qué era?" una vez más.

Entonces, oí un golpeteo.

Me asusté pues creí era mi madre, pero por suerte un "Haruka, soy yo" apareció. Lo reconocí, era Shin.

"Shin, ¡viniste!" grité emocionado al abrir la puerta, mas fue él quien se sorprendió al verme.

"Haru..." y yo noté no me había cambiado de atuendo.

"Je je. Estaba probándome ropa vieja. ¿t-te gusta?" creo atiné a decir.

Nunca sabré si le parecí una chica o algo parecido, pero cuando era niño, me veía como tal y las fotos muestran un rostro dulce y cálido, de porcelana. A veces con nervios pienso parecía una niña, mas la ropa decía lo contrario.

"Eh... te ves raro." eso me asustó mucho en ese entonces.

"¿lo... crees...?"

Y me puse a llorar del miedo.

No comprendía lo que era. No era una niña, no estaba seguro si era un niño. Ya no sabía lo que era.

Mas, me gusta recordar lo que pasó luego. Shintaro me dijo que dejara de llorar, que me veía bien —aunque lo dijo sólo para tranquilizarme, eso lo sé— y poco a poco yo me calmé.

Entramos y me preguntó por qué había hecho aquello con curiosidad. Le dije que me gustaba eso y a la vez no, espero.

De inmediato me desvestí para quitarme ese tonto vestido y las medias largas que me quedaban hasta la rodilla. Era muy delgado a diferencia de Shintaro y a pesar de haber usado ropa femenina, no era una niña por ese simple hecho.

Shintaro vio mi baúl y sacó un yukata pequeño, de mi madre y antes de eso, de mi abuela. Me lo ofreció y yo no dudé. Era para el verano y tenía colores claros amarillos y con dibujos de flores rosáceas y rojizas. Eso... en realidad me encantó. Shintaro lo escogió y como ambos no sabíamos diferenciar si era para hombre o mujer, o eso creía yo, le dije que me encantaba.

Estuve todo lo que pude con esa ropa, con un rostro feliz pues mi amado lo escogió; encantado, porque era claro como yo, pero no por eso, femenino: ni tampoco, masculino. Sólo yo.

Con la emoción o un "no sé qué" que me embargó, cogí el lápiz labial de mamá y le expliqué como se usaba. Shintaro me gritó que lo alejase mientras reía cuando quise ponérselo, pues eso era "sólo para niñas". Estábamos jugando y bromeando. En verdad me divertí.

Le pedí me lo pusiese y desde ese día creí él me vería como una niña. Pensé en gritar algo como diciendo "¡sorpresa! ¡Todo este tiempo he sido una niña!" pero algo lo impidió para mi suerte. Shintaro por suerte me puso el lápiz labial en los labios con mucho cuidado y algo de miedo y vergüenza. Nos quedamos sentados en la cama de mi madre mientras el tiempo corría. Estoy seguro que me iba preguntar qué hacía o si era un niño o un niña, mas mi madre llegó justo para detenerlo.

Ella en verdad era diferente a cualquier madre. Era un ángel. En esa época en la cual se creía era todavía una enfermedad lo que yo era, ella dulce y calma con rostro apacible como mil estrellas deslumbrantes en una noche, no se enojó. Al ver como dejé sus ropas tan valiosas y viejas en su cama o que tenía lápiz labial en mi rostro no se inmutó y su rostro jamás se llenaría de enojos.

Sólo... me tomó con cariño entre sus brazos y me hizo sentarme en la silla antes usada.

Frente a Shintaro me preguntó cómo me sentía.

Respondí que no me gustaban los vestidos, que no me gustaba no tener nada entre mis piernas, que era extraño. Y ella tan dulce, me preguntó entonces si era un chico. Yo con naturalidad le respondí que no lo sabía.

Y la conversación acabó con una sonrisa tan bella... junto a mi rostro curioso.

Mamá antes de retirarse, sólo me dijo no tocara su maquillaje, mas ese día nos permitió a mí y a Shintaro usarlo para "camuflarnos" mientras jugábamos estábamos en un guerra.

Me alegro pudiera haber usado ese yukata colorido, me sentí sólo yo. Y sólo yo no sabía aún lo que era. Era algo diferente, era algo nuevo supongo.

Ese día Shintaro, luego de que "firmáramos un acto de paz" con nuestros enemigos, hablamos; él iría a la playa el domingo con su familia y a visitar la tumba de su abuelo que en paz descanse. Yo, yo tendría tiempo para entender qué era mi ser y mis sentimientos.

A pesar de la tristeza que pronto caería sobre nosotros, y en especial, sobre él. Yo estoy feliz porque aquel día, ese, en el cual busqué mi sexualidad, comprendí que no era una mujer. No era femenino, pero no sabía si era masculino.

Mi gran viaje para comprenderme, tomaría años, mas él, mi amado Shintaro estaría siempre junto a mí. Me tomaría años responder la pregunta de mi ser; mas, había algo bien implantado en mi corazón: Yo amaba a Shintaro. Y nuestro amor tendría tantos obstáculos en este mundo oscuro..., pero al final, ambos triunfamos victoriosos.

Antes de finalizar este primer capítulo... debo decir mi vida es hermosa y no me siento solo. Un día leeremos esto, y ambos seremos muy felices una vez más.

 **Te amo** _ **, Shintaro.**_

 **Capítulo 1 de nuestras vidas: ¿qué soy?**

 **~xx~**

* * *

Primer capítulo.

Dedicado a Jeffy Iha. Te quiero. Gracias por la ayuda :) Seguí tu consejo de "situaciones cotidianas".

Quise escribir sobre lo que se siente no ser "hétero". Yo sentí lo mismo que Haruka. Me sentí extraña cuando me di cuenta una de mis mejores amigas me gustaba. Aún sigo sin definir qué soy yo, si una mujer o un hombre o un ser incorpóreo. Es extraño y a mí me tomará mucho más que a Haruka.

Esta historia tendrá final feliz~ sólo quise hacer una pausa por mientras.

Los amo, si desean darme ideas sobre "situaciones cotidianas de pareja" para escribir un shinHaru y más. Son bienvenidas~

De noten mi errores plis!

Saludos~


End file.
